


Fade to Black

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the ways they say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Metallica's "The Memory Remains" (can't the band play on? just listen, they play my song).
> 
> Prompt: "this is how we say goodbye"

Wash the blood and dirt off the body, stitch closed the fatal wounds, dress him in clothes he lived and didn't die in; salt for protection, fire for purification, gasoline so it burns fast and cotton sheets because that's something no one should have to see.

Fire and blood and nothing left; clink a glass of whiskey in her honor and watch her picture burn.

Metallica isn't quite the right genre for John, far too new for Mary, wouldn't suit Adam at all, Jess's taste was eclectic but for this she'd choose Catholic hymns or Irish laments, too much reliance on the drum set for Jo, and sets Ellen's teeth on edge; it doesn't matter, because they're not the ones left to mourn: ash to ash, dust to dust, fade to black, but the memory remains.


End file.
